Earth-177777
Earth-177777 (also known as The Marvel Cinematic Alliance) is a project created by DuttPanda, a fanonite alteration of the original Earth-199999 counterpart, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with the amalgam of other properties outside Marvel content like, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man. Although this has extreme significance and a lot of similarities towards the original, this universe has endured some differences and modifications. Timeline The Big Bang Before the Big Bang, there were six singularities. These opened up and their resulting Big Bang created the universe. The six then compacted into primordial nuggets that came to be known as Infinity Stones. Millions of Years Ago Kree came to earth and experimented with humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called Terrigenesis. After the Kree left their experiments, the experimented humans formed there own secret society calling themselves Inhumans. Mutants The Inhuman Society had evolved, and their descendants had transformed into much more superior beings, stated as Earth`s Homo Superiors, the mutants. The mutants had supernatural abilities, gifted from birth. The homo sapiens were too hostile to let the new kind, the mutants, in between them, fragile of their lives, thus, the first mutant revolution, led by the arrogant mutant, the molecular and density-shifting/bending, power-augmenting, bloodthirsty Apocalypse (En Sabah-Nur) begun. Apocalypse was near immortal and had a supreme immune system, thus, slowing down his ageing like the modern Wolverine. Thousands of Years Ago Some time later, Malekith sought to harness the power of the Aether, one of the Infinity Stones, to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness as it was before life was breathed into it. His attempt was foiled by the Asgardians and their king Bor. Malekith resorted to sacrificing most of his people, and fell into sleep for five thousand years, until the next Convergence. The battle had an impact on the Nine Realms, especially on Earth and in Asgard. Earth was blanketed by mysterious and alienesque augmentations with extreme destructive forces, possibly originating from the Convergence. Apocalypse sought to use these and bottled them, which is almost impossible in the modern century. These augmentations are now known as the Phoenix Force. Later on, Apocalypse's power had extended to a wide range, his territory so vast and superior, and his ego so increased, that other mutants had rebelled against him, although all of them ceased to exist, they were successful in cursing Apocalypse by using the Phoenix Force to put Apocalypse in an eternal sleep in an unknown corner of an Egyptian pyramid. But all knew that Apocalypse would soon rise if he was ever provoked, or found. The Dark Ages After the defeat of the Dark Elves, Asgardians came to the planet known as Earth, visiting the peoples of Northern Europe and teaching them language and culture. Most importantly Asgardians protected them from the Frost Giants. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. 20th Century The 1940's were a tumultuous time on Earth. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked a Second World War that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, a detachment calling themselves Hydra were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to procure one of the Infinity Stones; the Tesseract, left behind on Earth by Asgardians. In studying this device Hydra scientists were able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. Luckily, most mutants were able to escape from the hell of the World War, not making their involvement pivotal in this pivotal war, itself, at a certain height. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of a breakthrough that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steven Rogers became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. Rogers and his Howling Commandos defeated Schmidt, all but destroying Hydra in the process, but at the cost of Captain America himself being listed as missing in action. The greater war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple bloody warfare. Later on, at some point, Erik Lehnsherr, a mutant, had attempted to hunt down a former Nazi, a Russian wardog, Rudolph Sebastian Shaw and his mutant outlaw gang, jeopardizing mutants and working for the HYDRA. But allying with the CIA Mutant Division, Erik captured Shaw but brutally killed him, disobeying his orders, and in a quick turn of events, revolted against the ones who attempted to attack him and his other mutant fellows, the humans. But Charles Xavier, the leader of the group, prohibited him to do so, permanently disabling his legs in the procedure, thus separating them. Charles had opened an academy for mutants, why Erik had unorthodoxly started recruiting eager and vengeful mutants for a plight against the ones who disfavor them in the future. Later onwards, the Super Soldier project was attempted to be revived by the secret US Government, authorized by William Stryker. The superhuman serum, made to create Captain America, had it`s formula and algorithm leaked by some Nazi double agents to the American Nazis, who were pressured to exploit this information to Kingsman, a secret international service, working for the Americans. The formula of the serum was all into amalgam, thus the second super soldier serum was created, reverse engineered, modified to adapt into any living entity of Earth. This serum was altered to be used on mutants for the usage of the Americans, in purposes for brainwashing the mutant experimentations and using them as safekeepers of the American nation. However, after being modified, some mutants had escaped, and evaded to the X-Academy, Charles Xavier`s organization. However, some panicked and went on their own paths. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program went on to develop numerous advances in technology and shape the modern world. Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. 21st Century Senator Robert Kelly attempts to pass a "Mutant Registration Act" in Congress which would force mutants to publicly reveal their identities and abilities. Present are Lehnsherr, now known as Magneto, and the telepathic Professor Charles Xavier, who privately discuss their differing viewpoints on the relationship between humans and mutants. After a civil meeting, Charles and Erik realize that their opinions are polar opposites and they decide to remain out of contact. After two vigilant mutants are attacked by Magneto's minions, those mutants, Rogue and Wolverine evade to Xavier's Academy, they deduce Magneto`s plan: Senator Kelly is abducted by Magneto's allies Toad and the shapeshifter Mystique and brought to their lair. Magneto uses Kelly as a test subject for a machine that artificially induces mutation. Kelly uses his new mutant abilities to escape imprisonment but he soon dies out of his lungs failure caused by his cells clashing with each other and making his heart pound faster. The X-Men try to track Magneto before any other situation occurs, however, Magneto's ally, Mystique successfully causes a war between the mutants that have collateral damage midst themselves. However, after resolving their issues, getting by the Mutant War, the newly formed X-Men go against Magneto, who uses Rogue as the battery of his machine that may cure Magneto after being damaged by Senator Kelly's transformation procedure. The X-Men defeat Magneto, and detain him in a prison made entirely out of plastic. These events are confidential to the world although hints of mutant attacks have been suggested in news individuals, like the Daily Bugle. The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner explored a new direction and bombarded himself with gamma radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk". In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channeled resources into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). The young Tony Stark had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan his convoy was ambushed, and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for terrorists. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he wore into battle himself. Tony's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". Iron Man's activities led S.H.I.E.L.D. to take an interest in him. They approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into a select group of individuals, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead they turned their attentions to exploring weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept a close eye on multiple threats at once, Tony Stark's adventures as Iron Man, atmospheric disturbances in New Mexico, and Banner's return to the United States. Soon, the Hulk was made known to the public due to brief battles with the military and another huge abomination. Banner wasn't hailed as a hero like Tony Stark had been. Instead, Banner was forced into hiding again, learning how to control the Hulk rather than cure it. Meanwhile, another attack controlled by Magneto, secretly had been placed in the innards of an Asian Georgian Island, the central point of the Asian continent. The X-Men attempt to foil Magneto's efforts, only to realize that Magneto was doing something for peace. Trying to put an end to the still functioning Weapon X program that led to the origin of Wolverine, Magneto, Mystique and Sabretooth ally with the X-Men to put a stop to William Stryker and his newest project, Deadpool and X-23. They successfully defuse their targets, although Deadpool escapes, and realizes that his terror might cover him in darkness, thus, remaining in neutrality, in the US. It is revealed that all of the X-Men events are secretly monitored by Nick Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D who decide to avoid the mutant events, from any possible involvement with the other supers. Also, Magneto escapes, instantly after the destruction of the Weapon X program, tantalizing the X-Men`s targets and next actions. The Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when the heir to the throne of Asgard found himself banished until he could prove himself worthy to rule Asgard. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjolnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thoreventually reclaimed his birthright and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. Alliances would be needed again soon enough. Thanos, in a bid to acquire the Infinity Stones, struck a deal with Thor's brother Loki, to acquire the Tesseract in exchange for rule over the Earth. Immediately upon his surprise return, Loki stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated an old plan to assemble a group of extraordinary individuals. They called on Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for their scientific expertise. Captain America, reawakened after decades of being frozen in Arctic ice, was called upon to be a super soldier once more. Thor, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Romanoff and Barton stepped in to round out the new team. Calling themselves the Avengers, they fought Loki and his army of Chitauri to a standstill. Contact with worlds beyond Earth was renewed when the Nine Realms of Asgardian cosmology came into alignment. A threat known as the Aether from a dark time before the Asgardians' protection of the known worlds was reawakened at this Convergence, and with it came the dark elves. It took the combined efforts of Thor and many of his friends to prevent reality itself from being plunged back into darkness. In response to these numerous threats, S.H.I.E.L.D. commissioned a powerful new protection measure in the form of three new helicarriers. Suspicions surrounding the purpose of these new warships soon saw rogue elements within the agency turn from it and expose a deeper threat behind the new construction effort: Hydra had been infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. from within, swelling its ranks and influencing its actions, since the end of the Second World War. Hydra's plans for the new helicarriers were finally dashed through the efforts of Captain America and a few of his trusted allies. S.H.I.E.L.D. ultimately tore itself apart in an internal war between operatives loyal to its founding principles, and those loyal to Hydra. Agent Phil Coulson, resurrected from death just prior to the Battle of New York, and his team evaded much of the conflict, and were instrumental in exposing several of Hydra's many operations. As Coulson had been loyal to the end, Nick Fury appointed him the new director of a new S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. began to reform. Far from Earth, a number of factions sought to procure the Orb. Despite a number of very powerful individuals committing vast resources into recovering this object, Peter Quill, a rogue star-hopping native of Earth who had been abducted from his homeworld in his childhood, was the first to claim it. The Orb in truth contained one of the legendary Infinity Stones, and it was soon wrested from Quill by Ronan the Accuser to be used as a weapon to commit genocide of a star-spanning empire. Quill and a ragtag band of criminals executed a daring plan that saw them successfully oppose Ronan and ultimately place the Orb in safekeeping with the Nova Corps. This act earned them the name of Guardians of the Galaxy. On the streets of New York, "masked superheroes" were given a whole new meaning when blind attorney Matt Murdock began his one-man war against the crime syndicates plaguing Hell's Kitchen. Becoming a crime fighting vigilante, he took down Wilson Fisk, the leader of these criminal organizations, obtaining the name "Daredevil" in the process. The Avengers, reformed after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., sought to secure the alien sceptre that had been a pivotal part of the Battle of New York two years prior. The computational power of the sceptre, however, had an unexpected impact on Tony Stark's artificial intelligence projects, and gave rise to the sentient AI, Ultron. Ultron interpreted his mandate to preserve life as a mandate to wage war on organic life in order to allow his own artificial life to flourish, and so he created Vision, a synthetic android which would house the newly found Infinity Stone hidden within the sceptre. The Vision would side with the Avengers in challenging Ultron's evolutionary designs. They defeated his army of robots, but at such great costs that the war saw a partial fragmentation and reformation of the team. Midst the events of Age Of Ultron, four scientists working in a cosmology department of A.I.D (American Interspace Division) enrolled in the Baxter Building, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm, aided with Victor Domashev, travel to the furthers of an extraterrestrial plateu midspace, but they realize that they are stuck in an alternative universe, and the molecular structure, exposes their cells to unknown elements, and alter their physical embodiments. Upon return, they are empowered with superhuman abilities, but the vengeful Domashev, who was left to die, revenge attacks the new Fantastic Four, threatening the peace of the city of San Francisco. Although the Fantastic Four defeat Doom, Doom quickly averts, escaping to the distance of the Fantastic Four. Aided by the government, the F4 become trusted safekeepers of US, alongside the New Avengers. Doom allies with Magneto, this time, to directly attack against the humans, without any approach towards their adversaries. They cause mass bombings and make the mutant organizations and involvements public, ensuing a critical political situation that causes overabundance towards the public who are helplessly attacked or threatened. The Avengers are priority to safeguard America towards further bombings, however they can not hold off one final bomb, killing 89 innocent civilians and bystanders. The Mutants and the Avengers get into a war without any civil consequences and agreement, while the Fantastic Four disbands due to the governmental crisis. Doom and Magneto also rupture their alliance, after Doom is shown assassinating Magneto in cold blood without any hesitation, and deciding to cause mankind the pain, he suffered from them, by unlocking Apocalypse`s curse. Between these events, Ant-Man, ''Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, The Punisher, Daredevil ''and ''Xavierfour ''storylines and sagas occur. Since, the mutant and superhuman crisis ensues, and another international incident involving Helnut Zemo takes place dramatically, the crisis of politics leads the International Peace Maintenance Patrol to create a governing body of two sides; the Registration and the Anti-Registration Act, controlled by the government or not, respectively. Tony Stark and Steven Rogers take enmity in this war because of their conflicting views, and a civil war takes place. Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Realities